Bon pour l'asile
by Prof Panda
Summary: Mathieu apprend que le chef de l'asile a engagé une femme pour le retrouver et le ramener dans sa cellule. Mais il n'est pas touuuut à fait d'accord...
1. Chapter 1

_Hey salut à tous (et à toutes), voilà le premier chapitre d'une nouvelle fanfic' qui va faire, sauf erreur de ma part, quatre chapitres. Je ne vous fait pas attendre plus, juste bonne lecture ! ^^_

**Note : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient **_(snurf)_**, ils sont la propriété de Mathieu Sommet. S'il le demande, je supprimerai immédiatement cette fanfiction.**

_**Chapitre 1**_

_Le kidnapping « pour le travail »_

Mathieu s'étira:

-C'est bon les gars, on a fini toutes les prises!

Un soupir de soulagement collectif s'éleva. Voilà des heures que Mathieu et ses personnalités faisaient et refaisaient les mêmes scènes, ce premier voulant à tout prix que tout soit parfait.

- Il ne reste plus que le montage, et c'est bon! En plus, on est dans les temps, sourit celui-ci.

Soudain, quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

-Le geek, va v...

Nyo ouvrit la porte d'entrée avec fracas et se précipita vers Mathieu:

-Mathieu, j'ai appris un truc horrible! T'es en danger, tu dois partir et...

-Calme-toi! Assied toi et raconte moi posément, ok?

-Salut, Nyo! Le salua gentiment l'ado à la casquette.

L'ami du présentateur de SLG l'ignora.

-D'accord, d'accord... Écoute, j'ai appris que le gérant de l'asile duquel tu t'es échappé a embauché une fille te rechercher et te ramener dans son établissement pour cinglés!

-Merde! T'es sur? Comment tu sais ça?

-Le gars qui t'as amené ici, celui avec le flingue tu sais, et ben il a un espion là-bas... Il faut que tu foutes le camp d'ici, sinon elle te trouvera.

-T'en fait pas pour ça. Je vais m'en occuper. Merci de m'avoir prévenu!

Le téléphone de son informateur sonna.

-Je dois y aller. Tu me promets que tu prendras soin de toi?

-Parole de scout!

-Okay, alors bonne chance, appelle-moi si t'as besoin de quelque chose! Bye!

Il repartit comme il était venu, claquant la porte derrière lui, son téléphone scotché à son oreille.

Les réactions fusèrent:

-Il est rapide, ce gamin! Je me demande ce qu'il donne au lit...

-Mathieu, c'est vrai ce qu'il a dit? La fille de l'asile nous cherche? Dis, on va pas y retourner, hein?

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait? On prépare nos valises et on part? Comment je fais pour déplacer mes plantations de bambous, moi?

-...

...

Aaaaaaah je crois que j'ai vu quelqu'un rentrer chez nous, gros!

-Calmez-vous! On ne va nul part, ok? On est en superiorité numérique, et elle n'est pas au courant qu'on sait qu'elle va venir. Elle ne sait même pas où on habite! On a qu'à se barriquader quelques jours au cas où elle nous trouverait, ce qui est déjà peu probable, et ensuite on avisera.

-Mais... et si elle nous trouve? Pleurnicha le geek.

-Je m'en occuperai, grogna l'homme en noir, près de lui.

-Bon allez, il est tard, et on a tout le montage à faire demain, tous au lit!

-Tous dans le même lit, gamin?

Dans un élan de profonde répartie, Mathieu lui fit un doigt d'honneur en sortant de la pièce, suivi de près par Maître Panda et le jeune au t-shirt rouge, tout les deux ne voulant pas servir de victime au pervers. Ledit pervers jeta un regard au hippie, toujours assis en marmonnant en boucle "Je suis pourtant sûr d'avoir vu quelqu'un...". Il grogna de frustration et se dirigea lui aussi vers sa chambre, jugeant son collègue trop stone pour en faire quelque chose. Après avoir bien fermé toutes les fenêtres et la seule porte donnant vers l'exterieur (la porte d'entrée) à double-tour, chacun alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Les prochaines journées promettaient d'être longue...

Six jours s'écoulèrent ainsi, autant ennuyeuse pour les uns que pour les autres, puisque Mathieu avait interdit à quiconque de sortir de la maison. Le hippie commençait à manquer de drogue, le geek avait fini toutes les missions de ses jeux vidéos, et le Patron devenait de plus en plus irritable, ne pouvant plus aller dans ses bordels préférés. Même Mathieu et le Panda finirent par s'engeuler à propos d'un malheureux yahourt à la rhubarbe, ayant disparu mystérieusement. Dispute durant laquelle le hippie ne pipa mot...

Au bout du sixième jour, Mathieu décida:

-Demain, si tout se passe bien, tout le monde pourra à nouveau sortir puisque visiblement, la fille de l'asile ne nous a pas retrouvé...

Rien ne pouvait être plus faux...

Le soir même, le geek descendit sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, et se glissa discrètement dehors. Il traversa prudemment toute la terrasse obscure, ouvrit la boite aux lettres et eut un sourire triomphant: le jeu qu'il avait commandé sur Internet était enfin arrivé! Il fila à nouveau vers sa maison, tout excité, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Enfin une soirée qui promettait d'être intéressante! Mais alors qu'il appuyait sur "nouvelle partie", un cri s'éleva.

-Patron, hippie, panda, geek! Venez ici immédiatement!

Tout le monde accourut, perplexe.

-QUI a ouvert la porte?!

En effet, celle-ci était grande ouverte.

-Arrête de me regarder comme ça, pour une fois c'est pas moi gamin!

-Euh... Mathieu? Dit timidement le geek. Il se peut que je sois sortit chercher quelque chose dehors et que j'aie oublié de verrouiller, mais je suis certain de ne pas l'avoir laissé grande ouverte...

Le camé et le chanteur nièrent eux aussi.

-Mais si aucun de vous ne l'a ouverte, alors qui est-ce?

Tout à coup, les plombs sautèrent et ils se retrouvèrent dans le noir.

-Aaaah qu'est ce c'est ça?! Hurla le jeune à la casquette.

-Calme toi, c'est juste ma main, gamin.

-Oui bah retire ça de mon entre jambe s'il te plaît.

-Ouais et enlève ta deuxième main de ma cuisse aussi, grogna Maître Panda.

-C'est pas ma main! Ricana le criminel.

-Aaaaah!

L'homme au kigurumi recula vivement et trébucha sur le hippie.

-Aie mon pied, gros!

-Taisez-vous! J'entends des pas... murmura Mathieu.

En effet, des bruits de chaussures à talons s'élevèrent de juste en dessous d'eux.

-Mathieu, j'arrive... ricana une voix de femme.

-Elle nous a retrouvé! Gargouilla une voix geignarde.

-Suivez-moi! On va se cacher en haut, souffla le présentateur de SLG.

Ils commencèrent à courir, ouvrant les portes à la volée, pour mettre de la distance entre la voix féminine et eux.

Soudain, quelque part à leur gauche, un rire résonna.

-Aaaaah!

Tout le monde galoppa dans une direction différente.

-Faut rester grouper! S'énerva Mathieu en tirant par la manche l'homme en noir. Viens!

Il le lâcha et courut à en perdre haleine au premier étage, dans sa chambre.

-Merde, jura-t-il entre ses dents. Le verrou est coincé. Patron aide moi à... Patron? Il est où celui-là, encore?

Il entendit deux pièces plus loin le psychopathe chuchoter:

-Chuis dans la salle de bain, pour la prendre par surprise.

Mathieu maugréa, puis s'intéressa à la salle. Où pourrait-il se cacher? Il n'y avait pas des masses de cachettes... Le seul endroit potable était...sous le lit, aka la cachette la moins originale du monde. Quelque part, une porte grinca.

"Ça fera l'affaire...si elle est complètement stupide. J'ai pas le choix de toute façon."

Il se glissa dessous, entre deux moutons de poussière, et écouta, tendu, tous les bruits dans la maison, dans une attente insupportable...

Un cri d'horreur déchira le silence, d'une voix qui ressemblait beaucoup trop à celle du geek. Il stoppa net une demi-seconde plus tard. Que c'était-il passé?

-Maaaathieu... Je vais te trouver...

En bas, ce fut le glapissement du hippie qui retentit:

-Non, n...

Tout comme le geek, il se tut aussitôt. Un rire à glacer le sang retentit, l'air de provenir de toutes les directions à la fois.

Au son du fracas dans le salon, Maître Panda avait dû perdre son sang-froid et sortir de sa cachette. Grave erreur. Il hurla, et monta quatre à quatre l'escalier:

-Non, elle est là, elle est...

Silence.

Mathieu se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas laisser échapper un cri d'angoisse à l'état pure.

-Maaaathieu, je me rapproche...

Dans la salle de bain, il y eut un grand fracas, puis plus rien. Mathieu était désormais seul.

-Je suis là!

Des talons apparurent alors dans son champ de vision. Ceux-ci se déplacèrent jusqu'à la penderie, puis au bureau, et finalement se dirigèrent à nouveau vers la porte.

Soulagé, le skizophrène sentit son coeur se calmer un peu. Tout à coup, les pieds s'arretèrent. Il retint sa respiration. Tout à coup, un visage apparut juste devant lui, avec un sourire ressemblant à celui de joker:

-Trouvé!

-Aaaaaah...

Il recula le plus vite possible et se redressa face à la femme au trop grand sourire, avec seulement un lit les séparant, espace beaucoup trop restreint au goût du gars aux yeux bleus.

-Ne... ne me touchez pas!

Elle contourna le lit sans se départir de son rictus franchement flippant:

-Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, viens! C'est pour ton bien! Et...euh... pour le travail. Savais-tu la somme en jeu si quelqu'un te trouve? Beaucoup, je peux te l'assurer.

Il se colla contre le mur, cherchant désespérément un endroit où se glisser pour atteindre la porte en contournant la cinglée. Sa main frôla alors un objet en verre: sa bière de la veille. Il la saisit et la cacha derrière son dos, attendant d'être à portée de tir. Au moment où l'employée du chef de l'asile leva le bras, une seringue dans la main, en direction de son cou, il brisa la bouteille sur le crâne de son ennemie.

Pourtant, cela ne parût pas la déranger mais plutôt l'agacer:

-Dors bien mon grand.

Eberlué, il la fixa sans comprendre et ne réagit que quand l'aiguille se planta dans son cou:

-Non arrête, ne...ne... fais pas...ça...

Il s'effondra, la vision floue, et la dernière chose qu'il vit fut le sourire malveillant de la fille et le geek, le hippie, le panda et le patron le regardant avec horreur, juste derrière elle, sombrer dans l'inconscience.

**A suivre... **_;)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2**_

_La promesse_

Mathieu se redressa sur un lit blanc, entouré de murs immaculés. Même le sol et le plafond ne faisaient pas exception à la règle. Il grogna en se tenant la tête, qui l'élançait cruellement.

-Mais... qu'est ce que je fous là? Souffla-t-il, perplexe, en voyant la pièce beaucoup trop familière.

Puis, tout lui revint en mémoire: l'avertissement de Nyo, la semaine passée dans la maison, enfermé avec tout ses compagnons, la porte ouverte, la course-poursuite, et finalement la seringue d'anesthesiant...

- Meeeerde!

En examinant la salle, il se rendit compte que rien n'avait changé: même lit, même meuble de chevet, même table entourée de deux pauvres chaises, le tout ayant la même couleur que le reste de la pièce.

C'en était presque troublant. Comme si l'évasion et la saison 5 de SLG n'était qu'un rêve et qu'il n'avait jamais bougé de l'asile.

"Si je reste trop longtemps ici, je vais devenir fou..."

Une petite voix dans sa tête chuchota:

"Déjà que..."

-Rhaaaa!

Il se leva d'un bond, ce qu'il regretta immédiatement, se tenant au mur pour ne pas tomber en voyant le sol tanguer sous ses pieds.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur deux hommes habillés en blanc (vous vous en doutiez pas, hein) l'un avec un plateau repas, l'autre avec une boite de médicaments et des vêtements (pas besoin de préciser la couleur).

"Jamais je ne remettrai ces habits dégeulasses" pensa Mathieu.

Jetant un regard à ceux qu'il portait, il se rendit compte avec horreur qu'il était déjà revêtu d'une tenue identique à celle que tenait l'homme façe à lui.

-Voici votre repas, .

-Et vos médicaments ainsi que vos vêtements, dit le deuxième en posant le tout sur la table, au milieu de la pièce.

Ignorant le plateau repas que lui tendait le premier, Mathieu cracha:

-Où ils sont?

-Euh... je vous demande pardon?

-Où sont Maître Panda, le Patron, le Geek et le Hippie?

-Mais pers...

Celui qui avait ouvert la bouche se prit un coup de coude par l'autre employé.

-Nous n'avons pas les informations nécessaires pour vous répondre, . Maintenant, nous devons partir. Bon appétit.

Après avoir posé le repas sur la table, les deux hommes en blanc repartirent, chuchotant activement.

Le prisonnier regarda avec dégoût la mixture jaunâtre dans son assiette.

-Beurk... On dirait que je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse envers Nyo...

Il s'assit devant la table et se prit la tête entre les mains.

-Mathieu... Mathieu!

Il releva la tête, plein d'espoir, en entendant la voix du Panda. Celui-ci était adossé contre le mur, dans un coin de la pièce, bras croisés.

- Maître Panda! J'ai cru qu'ils t'avaient encore enfermé...

-En quelques sortes... Écoute, je suis là pour te dire comment sortir de ce pétrin.

-Parce qu'il y a un moyen?

-Oui et non.

-Bon, explique moi!

-Ils ont renforcé la sécurité, donc maintenant plus personne ne peut entrer ou sortir sans autorisation... C'est pas la peine d'attendre une aide extérieure de ce côté là.

-Et c'est censé me remonter le moral?

-Absolument pas. La seule chose à faire pour partir de ce trou-à-rats, c'est qu'ils te relachent de leur plein gré.

-J'adore ton idée. D'une inutilité implacable.

-Mais j'ai pas fini.

-Viens-en au but!

Maître Panda se trémoussa, mal à l'aise.

-D'abord promets-moi un truc.

-Quoi?

-Quand tu retourneras à la maison, tu nous feras revenir, hein?

-Pourquoi je ne le ferai pas?

-Jure-le moi.

-Je te le jure, s'éxaspéra Mathieu. Bon, tu me la dis oui ou non ta fameuse idée?

-Prends tes médicaments et fais ce qu'ils te disent jusqu'à ce qu'ils te laissent partir. Tu reviens à la maison, tu arrêtes les médocs et pouf! Tout le monde est hors de danger.

-Je suppose que je n'ai pas trop le choix...

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, et une vieille dame entra, un bloc-note à la main.

, veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plaît. Nous devons faire des radios.

Mathieu se leva lentement et suivit la femme dans le couloir, deux gardes avec des tasers sur les talons. Il jeta un regard à l'endroit où se tenait un instant auparavant son compagnon chanteur, vide à présent. Il traina des pieds vers la salle de radiologie, passant en boucle la dernière phrase du Panda dans sa tête pour se donner du courage.

Deux mois plus tard, le présentateur de SLG fut convoqué dans le bureau du gérant de l'asile. Entrant dans la pièce sombre, il entendit une voix nasillarde lui ordonner:

-Asseyez vous, monsieur Sommet.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils: la voix lui sembla vaguement familière. Il supposa que l'homme avait modifié sa voix pour qu'il ne le reconnaisse pas; donc il devait le connaître au moins un peu. Mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur la légère intonation qu'il distinguait. Et puis, il avait pu l'entendre n'importe où: dans la rue, un magasin, une conférence...

Il s'assit sur le fauteuil en face du bureau, fixant le dossier du siège du boss. Celui-ci lui tournait résolument le dos, et Mathieu ne distinguait que le haut de ses cheveux, assortis avec le reste de l'asile.

-J'ai suivi de près votre cas, Mathieu. Vous sembliez être habité d'un mal incurable. Et pourtant vous êtes là, dans ce bureau, à m'écouter... Je suppose que je me suis trompé sur vous.

L'ancien schizophrène retint son souffle. Seul le bruit du ventilateur, sur le bureau du propriétaire de l'asile, entrecoupait le silence pesant qui s'installait.

-Au vu des résultats, je peux donc vous laisser partir. MAIS je veux qu'une fois par mois vous alliez voir la psychiatre de l'asile.

Mathieu se crispa mais ne dit rien. Si c'était ce qui le ferait sortir d'ici, il était près à tout.

-Vous pouvez maintenant disposer.

Le jeune homme se leva, mais au moment où il allait sortir de la pièce, le chef du grand bâtiment grinca:

-Je vous surveille, Mathieu.

Celui-ci claqua la porte, furieux, et descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers jusqu'au hall, se faisant régulièrement arrêter par les gardes pour vérifier son identité. Étant maintenant habilité à sortir de l'asile, il put descendre jusqu'à l'accueil sans trop de difficultés.

Une jeune femme lui donna en souriant un bracelet pour qu'il puisse sortir et entrer, afin que chaque mois il aille voir la psy comme le lui avait ordonné l'homme aux cheveux blanc, ainsi que trois boites de médicaments.

Il la salua d'un hochement de tête et s'approcha de la porte d'entrée, gardée elle aussi par deux colosses à l'air patibulaire. Sous leur regard méfiant, il passa le bracelet devant le détecteur: il y eut un déclic et la grande porte en fer s'entrebailla. Mathieu sentit une légère brise sur son visage, chose qui lui avait été interdite deux longs mois. Il prit une profonde inspiration et sortit du bâtiment.

Le présentateur fut immédiatement ébloui par le lumière que diffusait le soleil; il resta quelques minutes un bras devant les yeux, puis, quand ses yeux furent à nouveau habitués au jour, il regarda autour de lui.

Au delà des grillages déliminant la propriété de l'asile, il n'y avait que des champs déssechés à perte de vue.

-Non!

Il se mit à courir, désespéré, sur le route, trébuchant souvent à cause de l'effet des médicaments qu'il avait du avalé le matin même. Pendant de longues minutes, il cavala comme un dératé, totalement affolé... A bout de souffle, il finit par ralentir l'allure, et continua à suivre la route.

Alors que le soleil se couchait, il atteint enfin un petit village, avec les deux sous qu'il avait dans sa poche (seul bien que le gérant avait cru bon de lui restituer) il entra dans une cabine téléphonique et composa le numéro d'Antoine.

-Répond, s'il te plais, répond...

Mais personne ne décrocha et il reposa le combiné rageusement.

-Jamais là quand on a besoin de toi!

Il utilisa sa dernière pièce pour appeller Nyo.

-Si tu réponds pas, je suis dans la merde...

Heureusement pour lui, son ami décrocha à la troisième sonnerie.

-Allô? Mathieu?

-Nyo! Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je suis content de t'entendre! Tu pourrais venir me chercher à... Il regarda le panneau des directions près de l'unique rond point du village. St Bernard sur Seine?

-Bien sûr, mais qu'est ce que tu fous

là-b... Attend, c'est pas par là qu'il est, l'asile?

-Ouais, à peu près à trois heures de marche.

-Que...

-S'il te plaîs, Nyo, ne pose pas de questions et viens me sortir de ce merdier.

-C'est à une heure et demi d'ici, tu vas devoir patienter. Mais j'arrive aussi vite que possible, ok?

Mathieu soupira de soulagement:

-Merci mec.

-Allez à toute.

L'ancien schizophrène raccrocha et partit s'asseoir sur un banc, près du fameux rond point, sous les regards étonnés et un peu inquiets des habitants, qui voyaient un type mal rasé avec une blouse blanche, sortant visiblement de l'asile, attendre fixement quelque chose. Ce fut avec soulagement qu'après une heure et quelques d'attente, ils virent l'étranger rentrer dans une voiture en souriant pour la première fois, et partir en direction de Paris.

Mathieu s'assit avec bonheur dans son canapé, enfin de retour chez lui. Il eut un élan d'affection envers son ami, qui, voyant son état et s'inquiétant pour lui, lui avait proposé de dormir chez lui. Pourtant, il avait refusé, ayant hâte de retrouver son chez-lui et être enfin seul, loin des caméras de l'asile le surveillant vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

L'asile... Rien que son nom lui donnait la chair de poule! Le jeune homme se leva et sortit de ses poches tout ce qu'il avait, ce qui se résumait à peu de chose: le bracelet et trois boites de médicaments, contenant trente gélules chacune, assez pour tenir le mois jusqu'au rendez-vous chez la psy. S'asseyant devant la table où il posa le tout, il réfléchit intensément. Pour rien au monde il ne voulait retourner là-bas, et si pour ça il fallait prendre ses médicaments, il le ferait volontier!

"Trois par jour, je crois." Se remémora Mathieu et faisait tomber les gélules de la boite jusqu'à sa main.

Il prit la première entre ses doigts et l'amena jusqu'à sa bouche avant de se figer. Et la promesse qu'il avait faite au Panda alors? Il secoua la tête. Ces personnalités ne lui apportait que des malheurs, alors pourquoi les garder?

-Mais, gros, sans nous, l'émission n'existerait pas!

Mathieu leva la tête et fusilla du regard le hippie, étrangement flouté.

-Toujours là pour me compliquer la vie, toi!

Blessé, sa personnalité au bob ne répondit pas. Le jeune homme à la blouse blanche avala son premier cachet, sous le regard triste du drogué, qui s'estompa lentement.

Son mal de tête allant en grandissant, l'homme aux yeux bleus attrapa la deuxième gélule.

-Mathieu, pourquoi tu nous fait ça, à nous? Renifla le Geek. On n'a rien fait de mal! Même le Patron a été sage...

-Je confirme gamin, même si j'avais très envie de tester une de ces jolies infirmières...

-La ferme vous deux!

-Tu es injuste... sanglota le petit à la casquette.

Dans un geste qui le surprit lui-même, le Patron posa une main sur l'épaule du geek. Il s'adressa à Mathieu, en le dévisageant par dessus ses lunettes avec un regard brûlant de colère:

-Gamin, je t'interdis de faire ça, ok? Et en plus, y a que moi qui ait le droit de faire pleurer le petit.

-Eeeeh! S'indigna celui-ci.

-Mathieu, insista l'homme en noir en l'appelant pour la première fois par son prénom, tu peux pas nous éliminer comme ça! On fait partie de toi, si tu...

-VOS GEULES, BORDEL! Hurla Mathieu, les larmes au yeux. C'est à cause de vous, tout ça! L'asile, les médicaments, la psy... Tous mes problèmes viennent de vous!

Il jeta dans sa bouche la pilule.

-Ma...Mathieu...hoqueta le jeune homme à la casquette.

Au moment où ses deux autres personnalités disparurent, le schizophrène risqua un regard vers eux: il aurait juré avoir vu une larme couler sous les lunettes du Patron, ce qui le toucha plus que n'importe quelle parole. Un étau lui serra le coeur mais il se força à attraper la dernière gélule.

-Comment peux-tu faire une chose pareille ?! Tu m'avais promis! Gronda Maître Panda.

-Je...

-Tu nous as trahi! Tous! Hurla le chanteur, autant de colère que de désespoir.

-Maître Panda, je ne...

-Tu...tu m'avais...juré.. tu...

Sa voix se brisa, et il s'essuya les yeux d'un geste rageur.

-Je suis désolé...

L'homme au kigurumi détourna la tête, le coeur brisé.

Mathieu avala la dernière pilule puis s'écroula sur la table, totalement et irrémédiablement seul.

-C'est fini, hoqueta-t-il entre deux sanglots. Ils ne... reviendront plus. Je suis libre...

"Et seul" chuchota la voix dans sa tête, presque inaudiblement.

**A suivre...**

_(Joyeux, hein_?)


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey, salut tout le monde ! Je voulais m'excuser pour l'écart entre les chapitres, mais je ne peux poster les fanfictions qu'avec ma tablette, et mes parents ont jugés bon de me la prendre toute la semaine pour ne me la rendre que le week-end (qui s'en fout?). Sinon, ça fait une semaine et demi que j'ai fini ce chapitre, et le chapitre 4 est quasiment terminé lui aussi._

_Bon j'arrête de parler, bonne lecture ! ^^_

_**Chapitre 3**_

_Une bonne ou mauvaise chose ?_

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Mathieu se réveilla dans la maison totalement silencieuse.

Il s'attendit à ressentir de la joie, du soulagement ou au moins un peu de satisfaction mais non... Rien. Juste un immense vide dans sa poitrine.

Il se leva lentement, la tête dans le pâté, et alla prendre son petit-déjeuner. D'un regard morne, il vérifia l'heure et poussa un soupir: déjà quatorze heures...

Soudain, son téléphone sonna, le faisant violemment sursauter, après le long silence. C'était Nyo.

-Salut Mathieu! Alors bien dormi?

-Mmmm...

-Ouh là, quel enthousiasme! Je t'appelle pour te dire que ce soir, j'ai organisé une fête en honneur de ton retour! Et de ta perte de schizophrénie!

-Je sais pas trop, Nyo... Tu sais je...

-Allez, viens, Mathieu, ça te sortira un peu de chez toi! Tout le monde à hâte de te voir!

-Ok, ok...

-Super! Je m'occupe de tout, t'as juste à venir, ce soir à dix-huit heures. A plus! Dit son ami avec entrain, qui raccrocha.

-Pfui... Quand il veut quelque chose, on peut pas dire non... soupira le créateur de SLG.

Il se leva avec lourdeur et alla s'habiller. Pendant tout l'après-midi, il traina dans la maison, désoeuvré. Ce fut presque avec soulagement qu'il monta dans sa voiture et se dirigea chez Nyo. Il fut accueilli très chaleureusement par celui-ci et se fit bientôt engloutir par la marée de gens venus le féliciter pour sa guérison, certains totalement inconnus pour Mathieu.

Bafouillant des remerciements, il se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce, où se trouvait ses amis les plus proches.

-Salut Antoine, comment va Samuel aujourd'hui? Demanda-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

-Très bien, malgré un petit rhume, répondit celui-ci le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Salut, Mat'!

-Salut Alexis, ça va?

Il s'assit entre ses amis, à nouveau heureux, oubliant totalement son histoire de personnalités...

Toute la soirée il discuta avec bon nombre de gens, faisant la connaissance de certains, rigolant avec tous.

-Hey, Mathieu, ça te dit de jouer une partie avec nous sur la Wii?

Celui-ci grimaça. Les jeux vidéos ne l'attirait plus du tout.

-Non merci! Leur sourit-il, gêné.

-Mathieu, tu veux venir avec nous aller choper une ou deux filles au bar?

Il continua son chemin en faisant semblant de ne pas avoir entendu. Draguer? Pour quoi faire? Il se réfugia dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte d'un coup sec. Il souffla profondément, soulagé d'avoir échappé aux avalanches de demande.

-Euuh... Ça va mec?

Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus se retourna vivement et vit Kriss le fixer avec des yeux ronds.

-Oh, salut Kriss. Oui oui, je voulais juste souffler un peu.

Le présentateur de Minute Papillon sourit puis s'écria:

-Hihihi, je suis un gâteau de riz!

Mathieu regarda avec stupéfaction celui avec lequel il rigolait pendant des soirées entières peu de temps auparavant et eut un sourire un peu triste. Son pauvre ami était toujours schizophrène, lui. Il resta quelques minutes à discuter avec celui-ci puis s'esquiva gentiment, retournant parler avec quelqu'un de sain d'esprit comme lui. Apercevant à nouveau Antoine Daniel dans un coin, il alla le voir.

-Mathieu, lui sourit le youtubeur à la chevelure envahissante. J'ai entendu dire que tu n'es plus schizophrène?

Plutôt fier, son interlocuteur hôcha la tête.

-Tu vas la voir quand, ta psy?

-Dans quatre semaines, je crois.

-Tu vas vraiment y aller?

-Bin ouais, j'ai réussi à me débarrasser de mon problème de schizophrénie, je vais pas abandonner maintenant!

-Mathieu, hé, Mathieu!

Un groupe de fille se dirigeaient vers eux au pas de charge.

-Euuh.. Je dois y aller. Salut Antoine!

Il se leva d'un mouvement fluide et se mit à fuir le troupeau d'inconnues aussi envahissantes que les cheveux de son camarade.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Mathieu s'ennuyait à mourir en façe de son ordinateur. Sans toutes ses personnalités, comment faire l'émission?

Il abandonna et saisit son téléphone.

Depuis quelques jours, pour une raison inconnue, plus personne ne daignait répondre à ses appels. Regardant ses contacts, il réfléchit à qui appeler pour boire un coup le soir même. Mais tout comme ses essais précédents, personne ne répondit. Il se résolut à appeler Kriss. Celui-ci décrocha quelques sonneries plus tard:

-Euh... Salut, Mat'.

-Salut Kriss! Ça te dirait d'aller au bar ce soir?

-Bin... c'est à dire que... j'ai des trucs à faire, tu vois...

-Oh... Dommage... Je comprends pas, personne ne me répond au téléphone.

-Écoute, Mathieu. J'aime pas te mentir alors je vais te dire la vérité, mais te fâche pas, ok?

-Euh, d'accord, je t'écoute...

-Personne ne décroche parce que tout le monde trouve que tu as changé, en fait.

-Bah oui, je suis guéri, c'est plutôt bien, non?

-Mmm... D'après, euh, tout le monde, tu as changé, mais dans le mauvais sens du terme. T'es plus le même. Tu joues plus aux jeux vidéos, les filles ne t'intéressent plus, et tu es... moins drôle, il parait. Pour tout te dire, je suis plutôt d'accord.

Mathieu n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Après tout ses efforts, on lui disait que finalement, il était mieux avant?!

-Mathieu?

-Faut que je te laisse, Kriss. A plus.

-Mat...

Il raccrocha rageusement. Depuis qu'il prenait ses médicaments, depuis que ses personnalités avait disparu, tout allait de travers. Ses amis, son moral, l'émission... Ses abonnés attendaient désespérément des nouvelles, en vain. Il saisit sa tête entre ses mains et prit une décision: il allait tous les faire revenir. La situation avait assez duré!

Il s'assit face à sa table et se massa les temps, puis ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il appela par la pensée ses compagnons d'esprit mais ses appels se répercutèrent dans sa tête, sans réponse. Il avait l'impression d'être...vide à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait plus personne. Ses personnalités avaient disparu.

Il se leva d'un bond, renversant sa chaise, complètement désespéré. Le Geek, le Patron, le Hippie, le Panda, ils n'étaient plus là! Et s'ils étaient partis pour de bon? Et si plus jamais il ne reverrait la bouille triste du petit, plus jamais il ne percevrait la voix du chanteur au kigurumi, plus jamais il n'entendrait les "gros" ponctuer les phrases du camé, plus jamais il ne verrait le rictus du Patron, teinté d'une imperceptible touche de tendresse face à ses compagnons?

Des larmes brûlantes coulèrent sur ses joues alors qu'il comprenait qu'il avait peut être rejeter ses personnalités à tout jamais...

Quelques minutes plus tard, il releva la tête d'un air décidé, qui tranchait avec ses yeux rouges.

S'il ne pouvait pas faire revenir ses personnalités et amis, il pouvait au moins se venger.

Il allait faire la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour soulager un tant soit peu sa conscience, et alleger sa culpabilité.

Il allait tuer le chef de l'asile.

**A suivre...**

_On se rapproche de la fin, pas vrai ? Plus qu'un chapitre... ;)_


End file.
